Medicine Cat Who
by Artdirector123
Summary: Cinderheart lead an average life as a warrior, until the day she met a strange silver-blue tom with a blue tree stump, who called himself the Medicine Cat. AU story.
1. Cinderheart part 1

It was just another day for Cinderheart. Get up, go hunting, patrol the borders, spend time with Lionblaze, same old stuff. She had just finished hunting and was taking the mouse she caught back to camp. It was getting late, and it was only her first week of being a full warrior. When she got to the camp. She decided to drop off the food she had caught and go talk to her friend Hollyleaf.

"Hi Hollyleaf!" She said happily as she walked up to her friend. Hollyleaf looked up from the robin she was eating and smiled.

"Hi Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf said and stood up walking over to her friend. "You're just the cat I wanted to see!" she said.

"Really?" She replied.

"Yeah, Thornclaw wanted me to tell you that he found something interesting out by the training hollow. He wanted you to come see it with him. He already headed down there." Hollyleaf said.

Cinderheart looked confused. "Really? Just me? He does realise I'm with Lionblaze, doesn't he?"

"I don't think it's like that." Hollyleaf replied, "I think he thinks you're the only one who will believe it or something." She shrugged and then spoke again, " I think you should go check it out."

"Ok." Cinderheart said. She started heading for the camp entrance. Maybe what Thornclaw found was important, and he needed her help. She hoped he wasn't in trouble.

(Time skip)

Cinderheart wandered around the training hollow for a while, but Thornclaw was nowhere to be found. "Hello?" She called, "Thornclaw? Are you here?" No one responded. "Where are you?" She shouted. Cinderheart was starting to feel a bit on edge. It was dark, and she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. "This isn't funny! Get out here Thornclaw!" She shouted. She heard a twig snap and a bush shake. She turned around but no one was there. Then, she noticed something. The bramble bush looked closer than it was before. "Hello?" She said, her voice getting shaky. Suddenly the bush moved forward. Cinderheart looked at the bush in shock. Then, the bush next to it moved, and the one next to that. Slowly, the bushes and shrubs around her started to close in on her, cornering her against a rock. She slashed at one of them, but they just kept moving forward. They began lashing thorny whip-like branches towards her.

She thought all hope was lost as her back hit the rock. One was about to lash her when suddenly, she felt a paw on her back. She turned her head to see a lean silver-blue tabby tom with large light blue eyes and a white underbelly. He had a small brown drawstring bag slung around his back and a bow tie. "Run!" he said and then dragged her away from the killer plants. The shrubs and bushes began chasing them. "Come on slowpoke! Keep up!" the silver-blue tom said with a wild smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"What's going on?! What are they?!" Cinderheart questioned the cat as they ran. "Where's Thornclaw?" She questioned him again.

The tom didn't answer her questions. He veered another direction and yelled, "This way!" Cinderheart followed him even though she didn't know anything about him. They ran into a small tunnel, and the bushes tried to follow, but were too big to fit in the hole. One was lashing a thorny branch at them, but the strange tom slashed it off with one of his claws, grabbed it, and dashed down the tunnel with her.

"What is going on? Were those cats in disguise? Did you plan this attack? Are you from Shadow Clan? Answer me!" She said blocking the tom when they came to a stop.

"1, We were attacked by psychically controlled foliage. 2, No, don't be stupid. 3, Why would I plan an attack on you and then save you? Z...no 4, No, do I look like one or something?" The tom replied.

"You're lying! is this some kind of joke?! Where's Thornclaw?" She shouted at him.

"You almost got killed and you thought that was a joke? Jeez! You earth cats are thick!" He replied smirking at the last bit but the smirk faded when he asked, "Who's Thornclaw?"

"He's a clan mate of mine! He's a golden tabby." She said.

"Him? Yeah, he's dead." the tom said.

Cinderheart stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" She yelled at him, "You KILLED him?!"

"No! I'd never do that! What kind of a cat do you think I am?" the tom responded indignantly, "Now come on, let's get out of here." When they got to the end of the tunnel, the odd tom dumped the thorny branch on Cinderheart and started reaching into his drawstring bag. He pulled out an odd device that was blinking.

"What's that?" Cinderheart asked.

"It's a bomb. I'm going to use it to destroy those nasty shrubs." He explained, " And unless you want to get destroyed too, you better get out of here. And don't tell anyone about me, you'll only get yourself and everyone else in big trouble, got it?" She nodded, wondering if this cat was threatening her. "Good." he said as he ran down the tunnel. Cinderpelt only had a moment to contemplate what had just happened, when the tom came back. "Oh by the way, I'm the Medicine Cat, what's your name?" he asked with a friendly grin.

"C-Cinderheart." she said fairly confused. Didn't he still have that bomb, or whatever it was?

"Nice name! Well it was nice meeting you Cinderheart, now run for your life!" He said the last part holding up the bomb with a wild look on his face. he then turned and ran down the tunnel again. Cinderheart nodded and ran as fast as she could away from the crazy cat. She was so caught up in running, she didn't even notice she still had the branch. Suddenly, she heard a loud booming noise and turned around to see an explosion. She stared at it for a few minutes until she heard a voice.

"Cinderheart!" The voice said. Cinderheart turned to see Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, her sister, her dad, and her mom all running towards her, looks of worry on their faces.

"Oh my kit! are you alright?" her mother said covering her in licks.

"I-I'm fine!" she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Cinderheart, you're shaking! What happened?!" Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart with worry. She was shaking, but not from fear, from adrenalin.

She thought about what had just happened that night. she turned to Lionblaze and said, "I'm not sure..."

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be fine. Let's get back to camp, and everything will be back to normal." her father said to comfort her. She nodded and followed him, but deep down, she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued...

**I decided to do a little fic based off this picture: art/Medicine-Cat-Who-356467521**  
** I know the storyline for this part of the story is a lot like the episode "rose" from Doctor who, because I did base this first part on that episode. I'll have different adventures in the future, but I liked the Idea of the Medicine cat (who is Jayfeather for those of you who don't know) and Cinderheart meeting up like the doctor and rose. I will change some things up so it's not exactly the same.**  
**Hope you guys like it. Please comment!**


	2. Cinderheart part 2

**I do not own warrior cats or doctor who****.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Cinderheart woke up the next morning in Leafpool's, the medicine cat of Thunder Clan, den. Well, Leafpool's AND her apprentice Robinpaw. She had just gotten an apprentice three days ago. After the explosion the last night, Cinderheart was taken to the medicine cat's den to be treated for shock. All the warriors of thunder clan had tried to ask her so many questions on what happened. They were saying it was a miracle she was alive. Though the clan was happy she was alive, they were still mourning the loss of a beloved warrior. A patrol went to investigate the site of the explosion to see if there was a fire, and found a body of a cat underneath rubble from the explosion. The body was that of Thornclaw. Though it was no surprise that he had not survived, Leafpool was baffled by his death. She had discovered that it wasn't the explosion that killed him. There were strange cuts all over his body especially around his neck. Why this was so strange was because the cuts didn't look like they came from claws. They looked more like thorn scratches!

"Cinderheart, do you have any idea how this could have happened? I mean you were there after all, right?" Leafpool asked Cinderheart as she got up in the morning.

Cinderheart's mind raced to come up with a convincing lie, for she had remembered what the strange silver-blue tabby cat had said the night before. She couldn't tell anyone. "W-well no actually I wasn't. You see, I had found him already dead, and I was running back to camp to tell everyone about it when the explosion happened. I didn't say anything last night because I was in shock last night." she said barely faltering.

Leafpool nodded and turned back to the body. Cinderheart breathed a sigh of relief "Shame you don't. I wish we could know what killed him, and how to prevent it so this wouldn't happen to any other cat." Leafpool said.

"Me too." Cinderheart said honestly. She wasn't quite sure what those bush things were, and she definitely didn't know how to stop them, but she did know one thing: that silver blue tabby, the Medicine Cat, had something to do with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Cinderheart and he mother Sorreltail were walking through the woods. Cinderheart had been released from Leafpool's den with a clean bill of health. She wasn't given any assignments for the day though, so she was on a casual hunt with her mother.

"I'm still worried about you, I mean, you could have DIED! Who knows what that explosion was about! What if just walking around in the forest like this causes another one and you get caught in it?" her mother went on.

"I'll be fine! Now come on, let's get some hunting done!" Cinderheart said. Her mother sighed and nodded. Cinderheart went off tracking a squirrel. She had it in her sights, got into position and...*SNAP!*

Cinderheart looked away from her prey in the direction of the snap, which by now knew of her presence and ran off. she heard a slithering, snaking sound and saw a fern shake. she slowly moved towards it and it shook again, as well as the one next to it. Remembering what happened last night, Cinderheart's fur stood on end. when the ferns stopped shaking, she swiped at it with unsheathed claws.

"OW!" she heard a voice jumped back. Could those plants talk?! Suddenly the owner of the voice stepped out of the ferns. It was the silver-blue tom from before He looked completely unscathed from the night before, but now had a scratch on his head from Cinderheart. His bow-tie had a bit of ash on it, proving he was the same cat as the night before. He scowled at Cinderheart and said, "What the heck was that for?!"

"I-I-I-Its you!" was all Cinderheart could say.

"I-I-I-its me. Yes. I think we've established that." he said sarcastically. He had an annoyed look on his face, but it slowly changed to a look of curiosity as he studied her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here?! This is my territory! What are you doing here?!" She retorted.

The strange tom looked at a stick, or at least what looked like one, he was holding that had a blue tip. "Huh, Must have gotten the wrong signal." he muttered and then put the stick away. He looked at her and studied her again before cracking a small grin. "You aren't a bush, are you?" he said poking her head. She gave him an annoyed glare and he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him. he opened his mouth to answer, but another fern shook and they heard a voice.

"Cinderheart! are you ok? I heard a shout!" Sorreltail said before stepping through the brush. she stopped as she saw the strange tom with her daughter. "Who are you?" she said before getting into a defensive position.

"Mother, it's ok, he is just a lost kittypet. I was just about to take him to the border." Cinderheart lied. Sorreltail looked between them, glaring at the tom before nodding and turning back. Cinderheart started leading the tom away from the area so they could talk.

"What's a kittypet?" the Tom asked as they moved along.

"Its a cat that lives with a twoleg." she explained, "Are you a kittypet? I mean you do have a collar."

"Twolegs?" He said aloud confused before saying, "You mean the hairless apes that walk erect on two feet? Those are called humans, that's the correct name for their species, not twolegs. As for being a domestic cat, or a 'kittypet' in your terms, no. I don't have an owner. Also, this is not a collar, its a bow-tie. Collars are dull, boring, and bland. Know the difference; it may just save your life."

Cinderheart gave him a confused look and then said "So who exactly are you, and what were you doing by the training hollow..." When she turned to look at him, the thorny branch from the night before was wrapped around his neck trying to choke him. Cinderheart pulled it off, but then it attacked her. The silver-blue tom known as the Medicine Cat grabbed ahold of the branch dragging it away from her, and pulled out the stick with the blue tip. He pressed a button on it and the blue end lit up and buzzed. The branch stopped struggling and went still.

"What is that thing?!" Cinderheart asked catching her breath.

"It's a thorn branch." The Medicine Cat said with an 'are you serious?' look on his face as he pointed to the branch.

"No! not that! the stick!" cinderheart said.

"This?" he said gesturing to the stick with the blue tip, "Its my sonic prophecy stick. Well, its not really a stick because it's not made of wood, it's made of metal. It's designed to look like a stick though."

"Prophecy stick?" Cinderheart questioned.

"The prophecy bit is just to make it sound cooler." the Medicine cat explained.

"Ah." Cinderheart said.

"Well, I'll be off then!" the Medicine Cat said grabbing the thorny branch and walking off in a different direction.

"Hey wait! who are you? And what's the deal with the living bushes, why are they after me?" Cinderheart said running after them.

" I told you, I'm the Medicine Cat. Just the Medicine Cat. Its not my title, its my name. And those things weren't after you. Do you think the world revolves around you or something?" He said smirking at the last bit.

"No, but those things were attacking and chasing me." Cinderheart said.

"No, they were after me. You and your little friend got in the way. And that branch only came to us because I was there. I was tracking it down, but it was also tracking me down, it attacked you because you've met me." he explained.

"So it's all about you? Are you saying the world revolves around you?" she said snickering.

"Yeah, sort of." He said smirking.

"You're full of it." she said.

"Yeah, sort of." he replied. she chuckled.

"If you're not a kittypet than what are you? a loner? a rouge? another clan cat?" she asked.

" Sort of a loner, but I pose no threat to you. I'm a traveler." he explained.

"So what is up with the crazy plants? What do they want?" She asked.

"Its not all plants, just shrubs and bushes, and they're being controlled." He explained.

"Ok, so what does the one controlling them want?" She asked.

"Your world." he said turning to her.

"...What?" She said stunned.

" The thing controlling the bushes and shrubs wants your world since its is gone, and it's willing to take it by force." he explained, "Do you believe me?"

Cinderheart said, "No."

"But you're still listening." the Medicine Cat smirked, feeling as though he had won.

"Fine, maybe I believe you a little bit." she said rolling her eyes and smiling, "So are there really other worlds out there?"

"Oh yeah, millions of them. As numerous as the stars in the night sky." he said.

"And who all knows about this stuff? these worlds and crazy pant controlling things." She asked.

"Just me." he said. " This is my job. When you lot are sleeping in your nests, hunting, eating, and chatting about the weather, there's a war going on, all the time right under your noses, and I'm the one fighting it." He said. They came to a clearing with an odd blue tree stump near the base of a tree. "Well I best be off. Good bye." he said.

"Wait!" she shouted, "Who are you?"

he gave her an annoyed look. "I just told you that not ten minutes ago! Do you have that small of a memory span?"

"No I know your name but who are you really?" she replied.

He thought for a second. "You know how we were talking about the Earth revolving?" he said, "Well I know the Earth really does turn. I also know that the Earth spins around the sun, and the moon around the Earth. How do I know this? Because I can feel it. I can feel the turn of the Earth. I feel the very universe in motion. I know the name of every star, and most planets. I understand the universe more than anyone else. That's who I am." Then he walked a few steps away and said, "Now forget me Cinderheart. Go home." He pointed the thorn branch in a direction close to that of the camp and walked toward the blue stump. Cinderheart looked at the ground and turned to leave. She walked until the clearing was just out of sight when she heard a strange whooshing sound. She turned and ran back to the clearing, but the strange cat and the blue stump were gone. She stared at where it had been. The cat had told her to forget him, but how could she? especially now. She only stopped staring at where the stump had been when she heard her mother calling, and she reluctantly left. Little did she know, something had been watching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Lionblaze was on a hunt of his own. He was tracking down a rabbit. He was in a crouching position, and was about to pounce, when he heard something. he looked to his left to see the bramble bushes next to him shake. Curious, he walked over to the shaking bush and began probing it, but when he did the bush seemed to grip onto his paw.

"What the-" he said trying to pull away, but the bush tugged and tugged and dragged him in. "Help!" he screamed before disappearing into the bush. It shook for a few seconds before stopping.

About ten minutes later, a cat stepped out of the bush looking like Lionblase, but it wasn't him. The fake Lionblaze moved like a machine. It looked towards the treeline near the lake and said, "Yes master, I obey. I will find the one called Cinderheart and find out what she knows by any means." It then walked off in the direction of the Thuder Clan camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**to be continued...**

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you guys know, Jayfeather in this series isn't blind. Don't worry though, I have a good reason for this. as the Medicine Cat, he needs to be able to observe and read, therefore he needs to see. also, He ends up in locations where he's not exactly familiar and the whole reason he can tell where he's going in thunder clan is because he's walked the area enough to know where everything is.**

**anyways, please comment!**


	3. Cinderheart part 3

Cinderheart barely picked at the mouse she was supposed to be eating. Despite what the strange tom dubbed "the Medicine Cat" had told her to do, she could never forget him. he was so mysterious, strange, and different. It was almost as if he didn't fit into this world. She wanted to know more about this Medicine Cat. Maybe if she went looking for him...

"Cinderheart!" a voice called. She stood up and saw Lionblaze walking towards her. She smiled at him, but something seemed off about him. His fur looked stiff and a slightly lighter color, it didn't shine like it normally did either. his movement seemed stiff too. Cinderheart ignored that and walked up to her mate.

"Hello Lionblaze!" she said walking up to him.

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the woods?" he asked.

Cinderheart looked back at the mouse she had been nibbling on. She wasn't hungry, and maybe this could get her mind off of the Medicine Cat and his weird blue stump. "Sure." she said following him.

(time skip)

Lionblaze and Cinderheart had been walking for a while. "So, you mum tells me you've met a strange cat today." he said.

Cinderheart stiffened a bit. "Yeah," she said, "He was a kittypet that got lost on our territory." She hope he would believe her lie.

"Is that so?" he said seeming to get more serious, "Because I think he has something to do with that explosion from last night, am I right?"

Cinderheart's heart skipped a beat. How did he know? "N-no." she said shakily.

Lionblaze stepped in front of her and said, " Come on, you can tell me about it. Tell me the truth." Cinderheart contemplated whether to tell him or not. Surely Lionblaze could be trusted? Then she realized something; Lionblaze's mouth was out of sync with his words. she backed up slowly. his expression grew cold. "What do you know about the Medicine Cat?" he said very seriously. She had backed herself up against a tree. "TELL ME!" he yelled at her. she was terrified until she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting anything?" a voice from behind Lionblaze said. he turned his head and Cinderheart looked over his shoulder to see none other than the Medicine Cat smirking.

"YOU!" the fake Lionblaze said.

"Yep, me. I think we've established that." he said with a smirk. The Medicine Cat then raised a paw with unsheathed claws and slashed at the fake Lionblaze's face. When Cinderheart saw his face she gasped. There was no blood, but there were large scratch marks cut through his face, exactly like claws on wood.

The fake lionblaze hissed at the Medicine Cat and thorns puffed out from his wood like hide like if he was fluffing out his fur. he charged at the Medicine Cat but he dodged and gripped around the fake Lionblaze's neck. He tugged and with a snapping sound, the fake lionblaze's head was off his shoulders. Cinderheart screamed at this, but the fake lionblaze's body kept moving. It waddled around and tried to attack the two.

"Come on!" the Medicine Cat said to cinderheart, still dragging the head along. They ran for a while until they came to a dead end. they were in a clearing where the trees enclosed around them. Near one of the trees there was a blue stump with a white mushroom on top, the same one Cinderheart had seen before.

"We have to get out of here, who knows how close that thing is behind us!" She said frantically.

"no need to worry, come on. Let's go in here." He said as he entered the stump through a cat flap door.

"Are you crazy?! how are we supposed to fit in there?!" She said. She didn't get a response. "Medicine Cat? Medicine Cat!" she called. She heard the thumping of the foot steps of the fake Lionblaze. It appeared she had no other options. She ran through the cat flap door into the strange blue stump.

What she saw made her gasp. Inside was huge. The room was lit up an aquamarine color. The walls had silver bulbs all over them. There were archways that lead to other rooms there were tree-like beams that reached to the ceiling. the floor below was see through, revealing wires and pipes that snaked and reached like roots to what was in the center of the room; a large glowing cylinder with a flat, hexagonal surface covered in buttons and levers. The flat, hexagonal surface had steps leading up to it on all sides, making it accessible for cats. Cinderheart couldn't believe it.

the Medicine Cat was working on the hexagonal panel pressing buttons. "Don't worry. an entire pride of lions couldn't break that door, and believe me, one's tried." He said not looking up from his controls. He had the head wired to the control panel."I'm trying to track down the signal that was being sent to this. The thorn branch was too simple but this is perfect." he explained gesturing to the head.

"Wha-what is this place?!" Cinderheart said trying to take everything in.

"This is called a TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space." he explained, "It's my ship."

"You-You're not a normal cat are you?" she said a bit overwhelmed.

"No." The Medicine Cat said simply.

"What are you then?" She asked.

"I'm an alien." He said, "A being from another world, like the thing controlling those plants. Well, not the same world, but I am from a different world."

"Really?!" She said in shock.

"Yep." he said. Cinderheart began crying. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Did they kill him?" She asked in between sobs. The Medicine Cat gave her a confused look. "Lionblaze! My mate! The one they copied! Did they kill him?" She asked. The Medicine Cat gave a thoughtful look before shrugging. Cinderheart became enraged at him. " You pulled off the fake's head and didn't even think to learn whether they killed him or not?! An now you're just going to let him turn to ash?!" She yelled at him.

He looked taken back for a second before he realized the last bit of what she said. "Turn to ash?" He said aloud before turning to see the head smoldering and crumbling to dust. "NONONONONONO!" he said as he ran over to the consul and began pressing buttons and pulling levers franticly. The TARDIS began to shake. "I can't lose the signal!" he said.

"What's going on?!" Cinderheart shouted. The Medicine Cat ignored her. The TARDIS made a whooshing sound as it shook. When the shaking and noise stopped, he ran outside. "What are you doing?! that things still out ther-" She said but was cut off when she saw she was no longer in the clearing but by the lake.

"I was so close!" the medicine cat grumbled.

"H-how are we by the lake?! How did we move?!" She asked in shock, "Does this thing fly?!"

"No." he said still annoyed he'd lost the signal, "It disappears and then reappears somewhere else. Don't ask how. You wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"Ok..." she said a little put off by his tone, "What about that thing? It's still running around the forest, it could hurt someone!"

"No it can't. It burned up with the head, and no, it won't start a fire. That clearing was full of sand." He said, "Got any other silly questions you want answered?"

"Those weren't silly!" she said getting more annoyed with him, "But yes, I do. Why does your ship look like a blue tree stump?"

He seemed to lighten up a bit, "It's a disguise to help blend in with the surroundings." He said proudly.

"Ok, but why is it blue?" She asked.

"Well...the chameleon circuit that creates the disguises doesn't work anymore." he said a bit sheepishly, "but I like it this way. It's kind of become my symbol."

"Ah." She said, "So why does the thing controlling the bushes and things want my world?"

"For food." He explained, " this planet had plenty of fertile lands and plenty carbon dioxide and water. It's perfect." "But I can't let it have this planet." He said, "so I have to find the transmitter and stop it. If that doesn't work I have this." He held up a bottle full of liquid. "This is a bottle of antiplant. It's a kind of acid specifically designed for destroying the nesting consciousness, that's what's controlling the bushes and shrubs." he said, " but first things first, I need to find the transmitter. Mind helping me look?"

"Sure." She said, "I don't want them to hurt anyone else, especially the ones I...love." She looked down for a second remembering Lionblaze but looked up again and said, "So what are we looking for?"

"Something tall, something gigantic, like a radio tower. Tall, probably the tallest thing around." He said walking along. Behind him the sky oak was visible in the distance. "Something like that must be invisible, because I don't see anything like that." Cinderheart stared at him and gestured for him to look behind him. He turned and looked but then turned around again. "What?" he said confused. He looked again but still didn't get it.

"The sky oak you idiot!" She said.

He turned around to look again, then turned back to her. "Oh, that's what you wanted me to see." he said, "but no, that can't be it unless..." A look of realization dawned on him before he turned, stated heading for the giant tree, and he said, "Vamos Cinderheart!" Cinderheart followed after him. When they reached the tree he began examining it. "How long has this tree not grown leaves?" he asked as he began scanning it with his sonic prophecy stick.

"I don't know, as long as I've been here." she said.

"Well that's because it's not a tree at all!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The Medicine Cat stretched out a paw with unsheathed claws and scratched the "tree". A high-pitch screech came from it. when he stopped, the claw marks revealed a shiny material underneath.

"It's not made of wood, it's made of metal. It is the transmitter. but you said that it had been like this as long as you've been here so something must have put it here before...nevermind. We need to stop what's using it now. If it uses this transmitter to it's full potential, all the shrubs and bushes in the world would be under it's control." he said. He began looking for an entrance with his sonic prophecy stick and found one. The cover was covered in grass and the handle was made to look like a root. He opened the hatch and turned to Cinderheart. "Well Cinderheart," he said, "Vamos!"

(time skip)

The two found themselves in a dank, dark room. The could see a pit with a glowing mass of vegetation. "Hello." the Medicine Cat called, "I come to seek council with the nesting consciousness." They heard a roar come from the moving mass. "Thank you" he said and stepped forward.

Cinderheart spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was Lionblaze! "Lionblaze!" she called and ran down to him.

"Cinderheart!" he exclaimed, "Cinderheart be careful! The plant, it can move! It can talk!" Cinderheart nuzzled him.

"Listen." they heard the medicine cat say to the nesting consciousness, "This is a level 5 planet that has yet to make contact in outer space. According to the shadow proclamation, you have no right to be here. So leave now or else." They heard the plant creature roar in anger. "Hey! Don't talk to me about constitutional rights! And do you think I'm stupid? This is an invasion plain and simple!" he responded. The glowing vegetation roared again. "Stop your whining. I am giving you one final warning. The beings of this planet are under my protection! Leave now, or you'll be in bigger trouble than you can imagine, understand?" The plant roared again. This time, two bushes snaked from the shadows and grabbed the Medicine Cat.

"Medicine Cat!" Cinderheart shouted in distress.

The Medicine Cat struggled to break free while one of the bushes pulled the anitiplant from his sack. The Glowing mass of plant material roared without rage. "No! I come in peace I swear!" the Medicine Cat said, "That was just for insurance!" The beast of foliage roared again and a door was opened revealing the TARDIS. The plant roared again. "Stop! I'm serious, I just want to help!" the Medicine Cat said between struggles, "You weren't the only one who lost thing dear to you from the war! I couldn't save your world! I'm sorry!" The plant roared and sent a beam of energy into a metal rod above it. "No..." The Medicine Cat said, eyes wide.

"Medicine Cat! What's going on?" Cinderheart shouted as the place began to shake.

"You two get out of here! It's started the final invasion! You have to go now!" He shouted.

"No! We're not leaving without you!" Cinderheart shouted back.

"Come on Cinderheart! We have to get out of here now! I'm not going to let you get hurt!" Lionblaze said to her. After a few moments she nodded resentfully, but as they were about to leave, another tremor hit and the exit became blocked off.

"The exit's gone!" she yelled!

"We're trapped!" Lionblaze shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(meanwhile)

Cloudtail and Brackenfur guarded the camp entrance. Brakenfur's ear twitched as he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" he said to Cloudtail.

"Hear what?" Cloudtail responded.

"Nevermind." Brackenfur said. Everything was quiet for a few moments when all of a sudden, something gripped them by the waist from behind.

"WHAT THE?!" Cloudtail shouted. The looked to see what was attacking them, only to see it was the bramble wall that was supposed to be protecting their clan. The two cat's screamed. They turned their heads forward to see bushes moving in from the forest through the now unprotected camp entrance. Screams could now be heard from inside the camp.

"WHAT THE FOX DUNG IS GOING ON?!" Brakenfur shouted from his bramble prison, "STAR CLAN SAVE US!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(back in the transmitter)

The Medicine Cat continued to struggle free from the bushes detaining him. Cinderheart could only watch as he did so. She wish she could help him but she was just one cat. How could she help him? Then a revelation hit her. She could help him! she got up but Lionblaze tried to stop her.

"No Cinderheart, don't! It's too dangerous!"Lionblaze said.

"it is." she said grabbing a vine from the wall with her teeth, "and it's completely crazy, but it just might work!" She jumped from the ledge she was standing on and swung on the vine. She kicked the bush holding the antiplant into the the glowing mass vegetation. The Medicine Cat wriggled out of the grip of the bush and pushed it off the ledge. The antiplant fell onto the nesting consciousness. It screamed in agony a rumble could be heard as a tremor occurred. Parts of the structure started to explode.

"Quickly! Into the TARDIS!" the Medicine Cat said. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and the Medicine Cat ran into the TARDIS and warped out of the exploding cavern in the nick of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(meanwhile)

Daisy, the queens, kits, and elders were huddled in the elders den. The could hear screams coming from the outside. They were scared for their life. One of the thornbushes started crawling into the den slowly. They screamed. They were cornered with no way out. Just as the killer bush was about to attack it all of a sudden collapsed into a heap of thorns and leaves. The cats looked confused. Ferncloud peaked her head outside to see what had happened. All the attacking foliage just collapse! Some of the clan cats ever so slowly probed the heaps. When nothing happened, they finally relaxed.

"Praise Star Clan! The nightmare is over!" Sandstorm shouted with joy. all the clan cats started to rejoice with her. They had no idea what had happened, but they were happy it was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(back with the Medicine Cat again)

The TARDIS warped into a clearing. Lionblaze stumbled out of there as quick as he could, still shocked from the inside of the TARDIS. Cinderheart walked out casually, and the Medicine Cat stepped outside and leaned against the side of the TARDIS smirking.

"That was so exciting!" Cinderheart said.

"That was dangerous! You could have been killed!" Lionblaze said to Cinderheart with a look of worry on his face, "But I do have to admit, you were amazing."

"Well I guess that's that." said the Medicine Cat with a smirk, "The day once again save by yours truly."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! you would have been dead if it weren't for me!" she said.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks for that." He said, "Well I guess I'll be off, unless you want to come along."

"What?" Cinderheart said in disbelief.

"You know, come with me, see the universe, go on adventures." He said.

"No! Don't Ciderheart! Don't you see? He's dangerous! He's crazy! He's not trustworthy! He's probably not even a real cat!" Lionblaze said glaring at the Medicine Cat.

The Medicine Cat rolled his eyes. "he's not invited." he said.

Cinderheart thought for a second. "Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yes." he said sadly.

Cinderheart thought again before saying, "Sorry. I can't. I have responsibilities. I'd love to, but I...I just can't."

His smile disappeared. "Ok." He said, "See you then...I guess." He disappeared inside the TARDIS. It started making it's usual whooshing sound and began to disappear. once it was gone, Cinderheart and Lionblaze turned around and began to leave. She couldn't help feel a pang of regret. She knew she had just missed out on the adventure of a lifetime, but was it worth leaving behind the safety of the clan and all she knew?

They heard the whooshing sound again. The turned around to see the TARDIS appear again. The Medicine Cat popped his head outside the door. "Did I mention it travels in time?" he said with a grin.

…Yes it was. She turned towards Lionblaze with a pleading expression. he looked at her and sighed. "I can't stop you can I?" he asked with a small smile. She nodded. He sighed again. "Go." he said, " Just promise you'll be safe, and you'll come back on day, ok?"

She smiled and gave him a lick on the check. "I promise." she said, "Goodbye!" She ran into the TARDIS full of excitement. Lionblaze watched as it slowly disappeared, his heart aching with every whoosh of sound the TARDIS made as it did so. When it was fully gone he walked away, back to camp, hoping she would return soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**to be continued...**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! tell me what you think!**


	4. Frostbitten part 1

(in the year 2067, Thunder Clan)

Fleetfoot trudged through the deep snow in the camp. It was practically up to his whiskers! In his teeth, he had clenched an old, scrawny rabbit. It must have been desperate for food, that was the only reason any creature would wander out in this weather. A storm constanly raged. He climbed up to what used to be the elder's den and placed the catch inside. It was too dangerous to leave food outside with other hungry predators around, and the elder's den was empty anyways. The elders died during this great frost. All the clans were suffering like this. The lake was frozen solid, and it had been like this for moons.

A sharp chill hit Fleetfoot and he darted into the nearest den, which happened to be the Leader's den. The leader, a tortoiseshell she-cat looked up from her paws with a solemn look on her face. The clan medicine cat was standing next to her. She was a golden tabby. "Sorry for entering you den uninvited Petalstar, but it was just so cold and I needed to get out of it." He said bowing his head.

She looked at him."It is fine." She said, "You were on the hunting party correct? Did you catch anything? And where are the other two that were with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am I was. I was able to find a rabbit." he said as a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes, "But the others, they didn't make it...They just collapsed, and when I ran over to help them it was too late." "I'm sorry" he said as he left for the Warrior's den.

The leader hung her head. "How many more cats will we lose in this seemingly eternal Leaf-bare? It's been like this for six moons! Why is Star Clan punishing us?!" She said in despair.

"I do not believe this is Star Clan's doing, Petalstar." the thunder clan medicine cat said.

"Then who or what could be causing this Larkshine? Who could possibly have more power than Star Clan?!" the Leader questioned, getting hysterical.

"I do not know, but if there is, then there must be something else just as powerful that can stop this." She responded. 'please Star Clan, we need help.' she silently prayed,' we need someone who can fix this, but who?'

*cue doctor who theme*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(present time)

Cinderheart's eyes sparkled in amazement. she was staring at the wide expanse of space with all it's twinkling stars. She saw the sun blazing in the distance. "Wow." was all she could say. She was standin in the entranceway of the TARDIS with the Medicine Cat standing next to her wit a small smile on his face as he looked at the heavens. The cat-flap door of the TARDIS was big enough for two cats to enter through side by side. "Is this the universe?" she asked.

The Medicine Cat laughed. "Sorry, no. It's part of it, but it's such a small part it barely registers a blip on the expanse of space. Right now, we haven't even left your solar system, which isn't even an entire light year across. The universe expands trillions upon trillions of light years, which in simpler terms, is a very very very very very very long long ways across, even for the TARDIS. So I guess that annoying human song was right. Your planet is a small small world." he said. "As You can see in the distance there is the sun, your solar system's star; the moon, the earth's natural satellite; and just below us, is the planet Earth." he pointed the the planet below them as he spoke.

Cinderheart looked down and gasped. "It's...It's...beautiful!" She said as she stared at the slowly turning globe.

"It is pretty nice, isn't it?" He said and then pointed to one of the land masses, "That island down there is where your home is, right next to the continent of Europe. It's the Britannic Isle and is also the country called England or the United Kingdoms of Great Britain and North Ireland to be correct."

"Woah..." she breathed. She smiled giddily and said, "I must be one of the first to be up here!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but wrong again." the Medicine Cat said, "Humans went up into space more than 60 years ago, and even before that they sent up animals into space, including a cat."

"Really?!" She said shocked, "They can do that?! I just thought they were crazy!"

"Oh yeah, they've been doing it for years, but you probably wouldn't have known. Your clan is pretty closed off to the rest of the world." he said. "Lets get back inside." The Medicine Cat walked back up to the TARDIS's controls.

"So, If there are all those worlds out there, and I'm guessing different beings that live on the, what kind are you and which one are you from?" She asked.

"I'm a Time Feline, from the planet Gallifrey." He said, "We lived alongside the Time Lords, who look like humans by the way, mostly as pets. We were just as clever as them, and could even communicate with some, but they were the technologically gifted ones. It came with having thumbs. They're the ones who built the TARDISes. I can fix this one every now and again, but it was made for Time Lords, so it gets a bit tricky."

"Ah..." She said, "How did you get this thing?"

"For one thing, she's not a 'thing', she's a she, and very sensitive to others calling her that." he said, "Two...it's a really long story."

"Fine. I won't bug you on the subject." she said, "So, what's next?"

"Your pick." he said.

"Can you show me what the clans are like in the future?" She asked.

He scoffed. "We are sitting in a bigger-on-the-inside blue tree stump that can travel to the ends of the universe at any time period, and you ask if I can take you to see the clans a few measly decades in the future? Of course I can!" he said, "So let's go!" He began pulling levers, pushing buttons, and spinning dials. "Hold on to something!" He shouted. The TARDIS began to shake and the usually whooshing sound could be heard. When the shaking stopped, they stood up properly. "Here we are. Thunder Clan Territory, 2067 A.D., that's about 60 years into the future or roughly 720 moons." he said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, now let's go see for ourselves." he said. As the two stepped out the door, the were hit by a cold burst of air. The two shivered. "That's strange, I could have sworn I had it set for us to come during early May." he said.

"M-m-may?" She said shivering.

"It's a later month or moon during the time you call New Leaf." he said. He saw he shivering and reached into his drawstring bag and pulled out a dark blue scarf. "Here." He said wrapping it around her neck.

"What's this for? I look like a kittypet!" She said indignantly.

"It's a scarf." he said pulling out one for himself, "It's to keep you from freezing to death, and unless you want to freeze, then I suggest you wear it."

"Fine..." she said. It did make her feel a bit warmer. She looked up at the sky. It wasn't snowing, but the clouds were dark and angry. She heard something and looked away.

"Would you look at those clouds Cinderheart..." the Medicine Cat said looking at the sky with a contemplative look on his face.

"Medicine Cat..." She said as she heard another noise.

"There's something not right about them..." He said as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Medicine Cat!" She said again.

"They're swirling in a counter clockwise motion..." he said, "What could it mean?"

"MEDICINE CAT!" She shouted at him.

"WHAT?" He shouted back, annoyed that she had disrupted his train of thought. "What could possibly be so important?" he said tail flicking. She pointed as five very scrawny cats stepped out from behind a snow drift. "Oh." he said.

"What do you think you're doing on our territory?!" One said.

"Explain yourselves!" another said. The all looked very angry...but also scared.

Cinderheart started to feel worried. The Medicine Cat just looked annoyed. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to barge in on your home like this! We didn't want any trouble!" She said.

"Too late then! You got trouble! You're coming with us!" one said. The closed in around the two.

"Well this is just fantastic!" The Medicine Cat said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**to be continued...**

**Just to explain something, the Medicine Cat and the Doctor are two different people, er, beings.**

**anyways, tell me what you think!**


	5. Frostbitten part 2

The group of cats trudged along through the snow to the camp. One of the cats kept looking back at Cinderheart."Why do you smell like a Thunder Clan cat?" he asked, "I know my Clan mates, And you are definitely not one of them."

Cinderheart felt a bit of panic. She looked over to the Medicine Cat. He gave her a serious look, shook his head 'no' and put a paw to his mouth. Luckily the clan cats didn't see this. "Uh I don't know. I did grow up in a forest, maybe that's why a smell this way." She said a bit shakily, but the cla cat seemed to believe her. She gave a sigh of relief.

The group stopped as they came to a high wall of snow. "We're here." One said pushing them inside. Cinderheart looked around. It was all so different. Everything was covered in snow, and swore that a tree that usually hangs over the camp was missing. Cats weren't sitting around camp, they were all huddled in their dens. Some were poking their heads out to look at the new cats entering the camp. They all looked scared and angry.

The clan leader came a few steps out of her den. The medicine cat came out of her den and walked up to the ledge below the clan leader as well as a brown and white tom whom the two time traveler could only assume was the deputy. The leader, as well as the rest of her clan, was scrawny and her eyes were sunken. She glared at the new cats. "Oakwing, who are these cats? What are they doing here?" She said.

The cat Cinderheart spoke to earlier stepped forward. "We found them near the lake with a strange blue tree stump near by. One appears to be wearing a collar underneath those strange pelt things, so we can only assume he's a kittypet." He said.

"HEY!" the medicine cat shouted, "It's not a collar it's a bowtie! There's a difference!"

The clan cats gave him a weird look. "Anyways, they don't smell like kittypets though, but the one with the 'bow-tie' or whatever it is smells like that strange substance they make their monsters and things out of, only a bit stranger." he said, "We have no idea why they are here, but we can only assume they want what very little food we have left." All the cats around them looked enraged and began to hiss.

"No, you've got it all wrong!" said the Medicine Cat, "We don't want to steal any food from you; we just want to help."

"Who are you then?" the leader said looking them up and down.

"I'm the Medicine Cat." He said simply.

"LIAR!" The leader shouted fur fluffing up, " I know the other medicine cats from the other clans and you're not one of them!"

"I never said I was A medicine cat, I said I was THE Medicine Cat." He explained.

"What's the difference?" she said.

"If I said I was A medicine cat, then it would be my title and I would have given you a name to go along with it." he explained, "I said I was THE Medicine Cat, meaning it's my name."

"Very well." she said, "Why are you here?"

"That's the thing, I don't quite know. I know I need to help you, but I still need to find out how I'm supposed to do that. There's something very wrong going on around here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it and stop it." He said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?! There's no possible way you could change the weather!" the deputy said.

"I can. Just trust me, I'm the Medicine Cat." He said with a determined look on his face.

(time skip)

"So when did this trouble first start." He asked the thunder clan medicine cat, Larkshine, "when did the clouds start forming at least." The leader of the clan trusted them and let them stay, but it was understood they could not eat anything from the clan's territory while they were there. They had been asking around the camp for any information on the subject of what was happening.

"It all started closer to the beginning of Leaf Bare." she said, "The Clans were going to get together for a Gathering. We had almost gotten to the island in the lake where the gatherings took place, when all of a sudden, these strange clouds covered the full moon, just above the island. We left straight after that."

"Why didn't you stay and investigate?" he asked.

"Well the answer should be obvious! If clouds cover up the moon on the night of a gathering, then that means Star Clan doesn't want us to have one, so we leave." She said giving him a look.

"Really?" He said, "I thought you cats would be more curious than that. Oh well." "So these clouds haven't moved since they came during early Wint- I mean Leaf Bear correct?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"And the island seems to be the epicenter, right?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Ok, I think I know how to fix this." He said triumphantly.

"You do?" Larkshine said surprised.

"Yup! Something's causing the erratic weather patterns to occur and is using the island as a base for it, the one place you never would have checked for fear you would have angered your Star Clan or something along those lines." He said, "So now that I know whats going on and where to go, I'm half way out of the woods. Getting things back in order should be a snap now."

"Star Clan sent you didn't they?" Larkshine said.

The Medicine Cat gave her a confused look, "What?" he said confused.

"You. Star Clan must have sent you to help us. I've been praying for help for a long time, and now you showed up." She said.

The Medicine Cat shrugged and said, "Maybe they did." "Anyways," he said turning to Cinderheart, "We'll head for the lake tomorrow, It's getting to cold now as it's getting later." She nodded and they headed out of the medicine cat's den.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(late that night)

It was bitter cold, but he had to do this. He had no other option. The lanky toms carefully scaled down the wall of the Thunder Clan camp and on to the ledge of what used to be the elder's den. He had be come a master of climbing after having to escape hungry foxes and dog on his own for the past four moons. He entered the den and stared at his prize with his mouth watering. There it was: a scrawny rabbit.

He didn't know how long it was since he had last eaten, but he contained himself from eating it right then and there as he grabbed it by the scruff. He carefully climbed back up the walls and ran off into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next morning)

"YOU!" Cinderheart heard someone yell. She opened her eyes to see a very angry clan cat. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out into the middle of a clearing. She saw the Medicine Cat was in the same situation, but even more confused.

The clan leader approached them glaring, "We trusted you! And this is how you repay us?! By stealing our only food?!"

"…What?" was all the Medicine Cat could say.

"Don't try to play dumb! We know it was you! Now you will have to face the consequences!" she said.

"What?" the Medicine Cat responded.

"Run them out of the territory! these two are never allowed here again." She said viciously.

"What?!" the Medicine cat said as cats started closing in around them hissing.

"Medicine Cat! Do something!" Cinderheart yelled.

The medicine cat just stood there for awhile before saying, "….WHAT?!"

(time skip)

Cinderheart and the Medicine Cat ran as fast as they could until the reached the end of the border.

"I think…we've…lost them." She said winded.

She looked over to see that the Medicine cat wasn't panting as hard, and was looking over at the territory they had just left. "Why did they do that?" he said confused, "We never even went near their food. Someone else must have stolen it but who? There wasn't any scents besides those of regular cats, so it had to be a cat…" He sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" he asked Cinderheart.

She sniffed the air. "Yeah, it smells like…" she trailed off as she realized what the scent was, "Rabbit!"

"Vamos, Cinderheart!" he said as he began to run off, "Let's follow that scent!"

(time Skip)

The trail led them to an old carved out log. One of the sides was blocked off. They went around to see a skinny tom with yellow, spiky fur with cheetah like spots eating. The tom looked up at them in fright.

"Well Cinderheart, looks like we've found our culprit." The Medicine Cat tom looked between them and tried to escape but the Medicine Cat tackled him to the ground. "Who are you?" the Medicine Cat asked.

"My name is Spottedfang, a former warrior of Shadow clan." he said glaring at the Medicine Cat.

"Why aren't you still a member of Shadow Clan?" he asked.

Spottedfang looked down for a second in embarrassment. "They Kicked me out. I was never the best hunter so the new clan leader kicked me out saying I was dead weight for the clan. He hated my guts anyways. I guess you can now guess why I was stealing prey." He said begrudgingly. His eyes grew wide with worry as he smelled Cinderheart's scent and saw the two's angry looks. "Please don't kill me! I swear I only stole from your Clan because I was desperate! I'm sorry!" he said.

The Medicine Cat rolled his eyes, "We're not here to kill you, I don't kill others in cold blood, or for a crime like stealing." He said, "And I figured you were desperate. What idiot would sneak into the camp of an already on edge clan to steal food alone if he wasn't desperate?"

"HEY!" Spottedfang said shooting the Medicine Cat a look, "So you two aren't clan cats?"

" Well…not exactly." Cinderheart said, " I am or was, but he isn't. We're travelers. I'm Cinderheart and he's the Medicine Cat."

"I thought you said you weren't clan cats? How can he be a medicine cat if he's not a clan cat?" he said giving them a weird look.

"I'm not A medicine cat, I'm THE Medicine Cat! It's my name, not my title." The Medicine Cat said annoyed.

"What kind of a name is 'the Medicine Cat'?" Spottedfang asked.

"Well what kind of a name is Spottedfang?" The Medicine Cat responded. Spottedfang just gave him a confused look. The Medicine Cat rolled his eyes. "Come on Cinderheart." he said, "We have work to do and we don't have time to waist dealing with him."

As they began to walk off Spottedfang ran up to them and called after them. "Hey wait!" he said, "Where are you guys going?"

"To stop what's been causing this bloody storm that's been freezing the clans." The Medicine Cat said annoyed at him.

Spottedfang was surprised at what the strange cat called the Medicine cat had said. "Can I come with?" he asked.

"Why should we let you?" the Medicine cat gave him a skeptic look.

"Cause I can help you fight whatever's causing this. Despite not being the best hunter, I'm a great fighter! I could probably beat whatever we're up against no problem!" he said proudly. He saw that the two weren't convinced. "Look, I'm sick of being on my own and being considered dead wait or a pest to every one around me." he said truthfully and in a serious tone, "For once in my life I don't want to be simply the one standing off to the side. I want to be one of the hero, I want to do something! I don't want to be alone. Cause that's the only thing I've been for the past four moons: alone."

Cinderheart looked at the loner before her with sympathy. She turned to look at the Medicine Cat who nodded at her.

"Alright, you can come." She said.

Spottedfang whooped out of joy. "Yeah! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Time for some real action and adventure! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ah ah ah!" The Medicine Cat said.

"What? What is it?" Spottedfang said.

"We can't just go barreling into danger just yet." he said, "We need to be prepared. First things first. We need to get the TARDIS, and you're going to help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**To be continued….**

**Hope you guys liked this! I also have a new ask account on tumblr for the main characters. look up the Medicine Cat and Companion. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Frostbitten part 3

The three cats hid behind a tree near the Thunder Clan border and watched as a patrol passed by. "Alright the coast is clear. Vamos, you two, We have to find the TARDIS!" The Medicine Cat said, "You two be on the Look out for warriors, and try to be quiet, alright?" The started running and dodging past rocks and trees trying to keep out of sight.

"One question, what's this TARDIS thing? What does it look like." Spottedfang asked when they came to a stop.

"She's not a thing, she's a she. Also she's my ship. She looks like a blue tree stump." He said turning around.

Cindrerheart noticed a bush shaking out of the corner of her eye. "Uh, Medicine cat?" She said.

"And another thing, She's a She, not a thing." He said.

"Medicine cat?" Cinderheart said again.

"Now be quiet, or you're going to get us caught!" He said annoyed, ignoring Cinderheart again.

"Medicine Cat!" she said again.

"What?!" He said turning to her. Suddenly Larkshine stepped out of the bushes. "Oh..." he said, "Run!"

"Wait!" she said before the were about to leave, "I can help you. I know you weren't the one to steal our food. It couldn't have been you. I know you only came here to help us, even if the others don't believe you, I do!"

"Then what do you want? You wouldn't have stopped us if that was all you wanted to say." the Medicine Cat said giving her a curious look.

"I want to help you. I can get you to your Tar-whatever it is without running into any warriors. You said it was a blue tree stump, right? I know where it is, and I know what patrols are out right now and where they're going. Please let me help." she said.

"Very well then, the more the merrier." the Medicine Cat said.

Larkshine bagan leading them through the woods. "You're not a normal cat are you?" she asked the Medicine Cat.

He looked surprised for a second. "What do you mean?" he said.

"He's not?" Spottedfang asked surprised.

"I mean you're not normal. I can tell." She said, "Who are you? and Where are you from?"

The Medicine Cat looked down and sighed. "You're are right, but my name is the Medicine Cat and that's all you need to know." Larkshine looked disappointed.

Spottedfang turned towards Cinderheart. "Sooo...What do you know about that guy? I'm mean that thunder clan cat said he wasn't normal." He said.

"Me? Why are you asking me?" She said.

"Well you're the one who's been traveling with him." Spottedfang said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know everything about him! I just met him a day ago..." She said as realization hit her, "I barely know him, he's like a stranger..."

"And yet you're chasing after him. Wow, you've got it bad for him don't you?" Spottedfang said smirking.

Cinderheart smiled again rolled her eyes, and pushed him gently on the shoulder with her paw. "Shut up! I don't like him like that! I have a mate you know!"

Spottedfang chuckled. " Sure you do...so what do you know about this Medicine Cat guy? What does she mean by not normal?"

"He's out of this world not normal. He's an alien." she said.

"Alien?" asked Spottedfang looking confused, "What's that?"

"We're here." The Medicine Cat said as he Walked up to the TARDIS.

"You'll see." She said walking into the TARDIS.

"Thanks for your help." The Medicine Cat said to Larkshine before darting inside. She nodded and walked off back to her clan. Spottedfang gave a confused look. He slowly steped through the Catflap into the TARDIS. When he saw what was on the inside, his jaw dropped.

"Woah." was all he could say.

"Amazing isn't it?" The Medicine Cat said, "This here is the TARDIS, It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's my space ship that travels through time. It can take us anywhere or any when." "So what do you think?" He said.

"This...This is AMAZING!" Spottedfang said in awe, "It's huge! One question though, what's an alien?"

The Medicine Cat looked surprised for a second. "Well I don't normally get that question, but that's fine. an Alien is a being from another world. I myself am one; a time feline."

"Cool." was all Spottedfang had to say.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's be off!" The Medicine Cat said as he began pressing buttons.

"Off? Off to where?" Spottedfang said.

"The island of course." the Medicine Cat responded pulling a lever, "Hold on!" The TARDIS began to shake.

"What's going on?" Spottedfang asked as he looked around wildly.

"We're moving." Cinderheart replied. The TARDIS stopped shaking and and Spottedfang slowly got up.

"Come on you two, time's a wastin!" the Medicine Cat said as they bounded out the door. The two followed after him. It was dark around them. Cinderheart looked around to see walls made of ice rising up around them and forming a dome. Embedded in the ice they saw frozen trees that now looked like the veins of some monster that had swallowed the trio. Stalag tites hung from the ceilling of the icy cavern. In the center of the cavern was what looked like a pine tree made out of ice.

"Where are we?" Spottedfang asked.

"The island," the Medicine Cat said grimly, "and it looks like something has made it it's nest." The heard a hissing noise.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Cinderheart said.

The Medicine Cat's eyes searched in the direction of which the noise came from. Finally they rested on something and grew dark. "That." He said as the other two looked in the same direction. There, nestled in between two stalactites, was a large dark blue spider like creature about the size of a fox. It had five glowing red eyes. On it's back were five tentacle like appendages. it's hard outer shell was slightly see through, showing a blurry movement underneath that could only be it's heart pumping. It opened it's mouth and hissed again, revealing sharp teeth and a jaw behind it's mandables. A bleeping metal collar with several buttons was around it's neck "A Galciocorthonid. A species that thrives in sub zero temperatures." the Medicine Cat said, "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Cold...Must create cold!..." the creature hissed.

"D-did that thing just talk?!" Cinderheart said surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Spottedfang said to her confused, "it just hissed again. It didn't talk."

"The TARDIS translates different languages inside the heads of those who are her passengers, or have at least take more than two trips in her." the Medicine Cat explained, "but I think we have a bigger problem than the TARDIS's translation device." "Why are you here." he said to the creature again.

"Cold...need cold... found here...perfect place for nest..." the creature hissed, "My nest...Cold forever!..."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." the Medicine Cat said in a firm tone, "This place is already the home of a lot of different animals if you didn't know. You're going to have to pack your bags and leave."

"I know...many prey...that is why perfect nest here..." the creature hissed, "My prey...My nest...you leave!" It showed it's jagged teeth again. Spotted fang and Cinderheart took a step back and folded their ears back.

"I don't think so." the medicine Cat said calmly, "That's a nice collar around your neck. Very flashy, but it's not just a collar is it." "I bet that's your little control panel, isn't it? For what's causing that big nasty storm out there?" he said.

"It make cold...make nest..." the creature said.

"Mmhm. I bet it does. You probably didn't make it your self though. Technology isn't what your kind is known for." he said pulling out his sonic prophecy stick, "So I bet you don't know what's going to happen when I do...this!" He pressed the button on the prophecy stick and pointed it at the galciocorthonid's collar sparked and fell of the creatures neck. It hissed in anger it lashed one of it's tentacle like appendages at the trio. The Medicine cat sprung for the collar while Cinderheart and Spottedfang jumped out of the way in opposite directions. The Medicine Cat grabbed the collar in his mouth. The galciocorthonid jumped down from it's place with the stalactites. It hissed at them. The Medicine Cat began scrambling for the pine tree. "You two! Distract him. Don't let him near the pine tree!" he shouted at them.

"How are we going to do that?! And besides, what are you going to do?" Spottedfang shouted at him.

"I'm going to stop this storm. Besides you know exactly how to do that! you're warriors! Trust me, you can do this!" He said as he began climbing up the tree, "Well, Vamos!" And with a wink he disappeared up the tree.

"I don't know about you Cinderheart, but I'm not going to let some nasty bug destroy my home." Spottedfang said.

"I'm glad we feel the same way!" She said grinning. They both turned towards the hissing creature and got into a fighting position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Medicine Cat climbed to the top of the pine tree. The wireless communicator on the collar that sends the signals to the transmitter broke when it fell to the ground, so he has to hook it up to the transmitter itself. The wind whipped around him as he climbed outside the icy cave. It took every ounce of strength just to hold on. As he climbed he looked for the transmitter. At last his eye caught something metal and shiny.

"The Transmitter!" He shouted and smiled. There it was on the highest branch. He began heaving himself up as fast as he could. There was a small, metal box with a wire leading up to the metal rod that was sending the signal. The Medicine Cat opened it with his sonic prophecy stick. On the inside there were many wires coiled up. "Now which one will do the trick..." The Medicine Cat said as he studied the wires, "Well, only one way to find out!" And with that, he began to pull wires with a mad grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHACK! Spottedfang and Cinderheart hit against the base of a tree after being hit with one of the tentacles. "It's too strong!"Cinderheart said getting up, "We can't hit it head on. If we try we'll just get whacked again." "We've got to think of something else." She said.

As she started thinking the galciocorthonid began scuttling over to the great pine tree. "No time for thinking! We can't let that thing get away!" Spottedfang said running over to the galciocorthonid. He jumped at on of it's legs and...SNAP! The beast screamed in pain and flung Spottedfang away. "Well That was stupid..." he said when Cinderheart was trying to help him up.

"No...It was brilliant! You're a genius! Look!" Cinderheart said with glee. Spottedfang looked to see the leg that he landed on was completely crushed. "It doesn't have bones and it's hard armor is as fragile as thin ice!" she said.

Suddenly an idea hit Spottedfang. His gaze aimed at the beating heart beneath the skin. "Cinderheart, I think it's time we squashed this bug." He said. He began to charge forward towards the beast, claws unsheathed, aiming for the heart. He jumped and...SPLAT.

"Well...that takes care of that." Cinderheart said blinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Medicine Cat worked quickly and furiously to stop the storm that whipped around him. He finally got it hooked up, and now was trying to get the right frequency to reverse it and have the machine turn off on its own. The only thing supporting him was a branch just below him. Suddenly, It snapped. He fell to a lower branch, too low to reach the controls.

"NO NO NO!" he shouted angrily. If he tried to climb back up, the storm would blow him away. He had one last hope: his sonic prophecy stick. He pulled it out of his drawstring bag, pointed it at the device, and pressed the button. "Come on, Come on!" He muttered. The machine buzzed and he could just barely read it say 'climate reset and self destruction in five minutes'. He smiled brightly, and began his descent down the tree.

(Time skip)

At the base of the tree, Cinderheart waited patiently. "Dear Star Clan, It's going to take forever to get this out of my coat." Spottedfang said looking at the blue goop that splatered on his pelt.

"Shush you. You just saved the clans, you shouldn't be whining about your pelt." she said smirking.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the branches. "Hello, did anyone miss me?" the Medicine Cat said jumping down with a smug look on his face.

"Medicine Cat! You're ok! I was worried you got blown away in the storm." Cinderheart said happily bouncing up to him.

"Of course I am! Now we need to get out of here. when the climate gets back to normal, the machine's going to blow. It won't destroy the island, but it will cause the nest to shatter to little shards, and although they're not glass, they're just as deadly. What happened to the galciocorthonid?" He said.

"I slayed it." Spottedfang said proudly, "It's body is over there." He pointed to the carcass of the galciocorthonid.

The medicine Cat looked over to it, a flash of sadness and pity in his eye before turning back to Spottedfang. "Good." he said, "Now we've got less than a minute to get back to the TARDIS so vamos you two!" The trio ran into the TARDIS as quickly as they could and the TARDIS quickly dematerialized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on thunder clan territory)

The TARDIS materialized near the lake and the trio stepped out. Snow still covered the area. "What are we doing here, Medicine Cat?" Cinderheart asked.

"You'll see in three...two...one..." He said. Suddenly a patrol of Thunder Caln warriors including the leader and the clan medicine cat appeared. Spottedfang and Cinderheart looked worried.

"There they are!" one cat said. All the cats began hissing.

"Ah! I knew you'd come!" the Medicine Cat said happily.

The leader stepped forward. "YOU!" She hissed angrily. She glared daggers at him.

"Yes, me. I think we established that." he said smirking. Cinderheart gave him a look that said this really isn't the time for that.

"You stole our prey and came back on to our territory after we had banished you, what do you have to say for yourselves?!" She said angrily. The clan medicine cat gave him an apologetic look.

"Well first of all, I didn't steal that prey, it must have been some other animal." he said. Spottedfang cringed a bit at this. He spoke again, "Secondly, just watch." He turned his head towards the lake. The cats watched in awe as they heard a small boom and saw and a wave of heat spreading to the radius of where the storm had been, evaporating the storm clouds, letting the sun shine through, and melting all the snow and ice. "You're welcome." he said smugly.

"Y-you did this?!" Petalstar said in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, sort of. I had some help from these two." he said nodding his head towards cinderheart and Spottedfang.

"I told you! He really is a messenger from Star Clan! He walks with the power of the stars all around him!" Larkshine said. All the cats gasped in astonishment.

"Well, sort of. I certainly have seen the stars like no other, but I don't think I'm like how you think I am." He said trying to be even slightly modest.

"I am sorry for how my clan has treated you. Please, what can we do in return?" Petalstar said bowing her head. several other cats did the same.

"There is one thing." the Medicine Cat said. He gestured for Spottedfang to step forward. "This is my friend Spottedfang." he said, "He just help save the clans from a horrible beast, and I want you to take him in. He was kicked out of his own clan unfairly."

"Very well." Petalstar said.

"Good!" the Medicine Cat said, "Now you lot stay out of trouble, don't start any wars, and don't become homicidal maniacs, cause remember, I'll be watching!" He smiled after saying that.

Spottedfang walked over to the Thunder Clan cats. He turned and said, "Well I guess this is good bye, isn't it?"

The Medicine Cat nodded with a sad smile. "For now anyways." he said.

"Good bye Medicine Cat, Cinderheart. Thanks for everything you two." Spottedfang said smiling.

"Good bye." they said in unison. They went back inside the TARDIS. The clan cats watched in awe as the TARDIS slowly disappeared.

"He truely is an amazing cat..." Petalstar said.

"Yeah. He is isn't he?" Spottedfang said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(one week later at the island)

The TARDIS silently appeared near the edge of the island as Cinderheart and the Medicine Cat stepped out. "What are we doing here Medicine Cat?" Cinderheart asked as the walked through the bushes. A full moon hung in the sky.

"We're checking up on our little future friends." he said as he peeked through the bushes to see a gathering taking place. It was just ending and cats were beginning to leave. One cat with amber eyes and cheetah like patterns spotted them and came over.

"Medicine Cat!" he said, "You're back!"

"Good to see you again Spottedfang. How are you doing?" the Medicine Cat said in reply.

"Good. Life's been good. It was hilarious to see Hawkstar's-the Shadow Clan leader- face when he found out I had saved the clans. You should have seen it!" He said. The three cats laughed. "I've been fine but..." he said but trailed off.

"But what?" Cinderheart asked confused.

"But well, after my adventure with you everything just seems so dull. So I was wondering if you guys would let me, you know, come along with you." he said a bit sheepishly.

"You want to come with us?" the Medicine Cat said.

"Yes!" Spottedfang said.

"Ok then." the Medicine Cat said, "Come on Cinderheart, we better get going." Cinderheart gave him a confused look, looked to Spottedfang and then headed back into the TARDIS.

Spottedfang gave him a confused look. "So are you letting me come along or what?" he asked.

"What do you think?" he said stepping into the TARDIS. Spottedfang hung his head and took that as a no. He turned around to walk away when the Medicine Cat's head poked out again. "Well are you coming or what? All of time and space is waiting!" he said. Spottedfang gave him a slightly surprised look before smiling and bouncing inside. "Took you long enough." the Medicine Cat joked from the controls smiling, "I thought for a second you weren't coming!"

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Spottedfang said.

"Good, cause that's what we're going to see, along with many others too!" the Medicine Cat said.

"So where to next?" Cinderheart asked.

The Medicine Cat thought for a second. "Hm, I don't know. We've been to the future. How about we take a look at the past!" he said as he cranked a lever and the TARDIS began to shake. He laughed and said, "Hold on to something!"

Larkshine watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. She had seen the whole thing. She smiled to herself as she went to go tell her leader what happened. The Medicine Cat truly was one amazing cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**to be continued...**

**Please reveiw and fav!**


	7. Fool's Gold part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently. After finals I should be able to update this and my other fics more often. anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

(Ancient egypt 1323 B.C.)

A man in white robes and armor walked quickly down the hallway of the palace. It was silent and dark except for the light of the moon and the torch light that the man carried. He turned the corner and saw two men talking, one of them a royal scribe.

"Sirs!" the man said running up to them.

The turned to look at him. The scribe smiled and said, " Ah, Abasi. Good to see you. have you come tell us the news of the Pharaoh's return from battle? I'm afraid you're already too late. Another guard already told us."

"Yes." the servant who was standing next to the scribe said, "We also heard he was injured. I do hope it is nothing serious. It would be unfortunate if it prevents him from performing his ceremonial duties."

"No sirs it is not that." Abasi said as he stopped in front of them, "Something very terrible has happened." The two looked curiously at him. "Some gold from the treasure room has been stolen." he said.

"What?" the scribe said. "I thought it was under guard?"

"It was." Abasi said, "But when I arrived for my shift, the two guards had been killed and the room was filled with a foul oder."

"This is very concerning." the scribe said, "We'll have to alert the pharaoh when he arrives." The other two men nodded. As the began walking, a hissing sound could be heard as well as a jingle of metal objects.

"Do you hear that?" Abasi asked.

"Yes." the scribe said, "What is it?"

The three men looked around for the source of the sound. The servant's eyes widened as he looked up. he gestured for the others to look as well. There in the corner of the room, were a pair of glowing, reptile-like green eyes. With another hissing sound, the thing's mouth opened, and a thick smoke poured out into the room. The three men coughed as the torch went out. By the time the smoke had stopped the three men were collapsed on the ground.

*cue doctor who theme*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in the TARDIS)

The TARDIS shook as it flew through the time vortex."Where are we going?" Cinderheart asked.

"You'll see!" the Medicine Cat said smiling. The TARDIS finally stopped shaking. Spottedfang and Cinderheart walked up to the cat-flap door of the TARDIS. Both were excited to find out where they landed. When they exited, they got a blast of hot air and bright sunlight hit their eyes causing them to squint.

"Woah! The sun's so bright!" Cinderheart said. She hissed a bit as her soft pads touched the hot sand beneath her paws.

"It's not cold out here! Praise Star Clan!" Spottedfang said happily. After 6 long moons of winter, he was as happy as can be to be somewhere warm.

"Where are we?" Cinderheart asked as she looked around. she saw sand and shrubs, but as she looked around, she saw they were near a wall of a strange looking two-leg place.

"Cinderheart, Spottedfang, welcome to Ancient Egypt!" the Medicine cat said stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Egypt?" Cinderheart said.

"Yup!" the Medicine Cat said, "The birthplace of your ancestors!"

Cinderheart and Spottedfang's eyes widened. "You mean this is where the first clan leaders came from?!" he said.

"No." the Medicine Cat said smiling, "This is where the first of your species came from!" Both stared at him in shock.

"You're kidding!" Cinderheart said.

"Nope!" the Medicine Cat said with a smug smile. He turns his head to look at the wall, "Egypt is a country ruled by Humans, or in your terms, Two-legs. It's one of the oldest civilizations in earth history. Right now, we're outside the capital Thebes." He turns back to them and said, "Come on you two, time to take a look." The trio then headed into the city.

(time skip)

The three walked the streets of the city around where the market place was. Spottedfang was completely entranced by the surroundings but Cinderheart was a little worried with all the two-legs walking around them. "I don't mean to sound whiny and this place is amazing, but why are we in a two-leg place? Aren't you worried a two-leg is going to attack us?" Cinderheart asked.

"Why would they? These humans wouldn't dare harm a cat! This time period is one of the best times to be a cat!" the Medicine Cat said smiling.

"Why's that?" Spottedfang asked as he snapped into attention.

"Because here, those two-legs practically worship cats!" the Medicine Cat said.

"Really?! Why do they, did a cat do something special?" Cinderheart asked.

"It has to do with their religion. The ancient Egyptians used to worship several animals like cows, snakes, scorpions, baboons, and cats." he explained. After a while, a large crowd began to gather. the three could hear cheering.

"What's that?" Spottedfang asked.

The three climbed up onto a rafter to get a better look. They saw a young boy being hoisted up on a palanquin wearing a strange red and white crown. Chariots with soldiers surrounded the palanquin. Some people threw flower petals in the direction of the young boy. The boy waved and smiled but looked pale.

"Are they celebrating?" Spottedfang asked.

"Looks like it." the Medicine Cat said as he watched the procession.

"What so special about that boy?" Cinderheart asked.

"Well he's their leader, the pharaoh." the Medicine Cat explained. Both gave him a wierd look.

"That two-leg KIT is their leader?!" the two said in unison.

"Well yeah. You see, for many human societies at this time, the leaders of their people were descendants of specific bloodlines. Only members of particular families can rule, and the oldest son is always the one who's next in line for the throne after his father dies. This boy's father died while he was still at a young age, so he's pharaoh now." the Medicine Cat explained.

"Oh...that poor kit..." Cinderheart said sadly.

"It must be tough ruling at such a young age." Spottedfang said.

"Well he does have plenty of advisors to help him, but if I'm correct, this boy is just any old pharaoh. He's king Tutankhamun. One of the most famous pharaohs to have lived." the Medicine Cat said.

"What's he famous for? Did he do something heroic during his life?" Spottedfang asked.

"Nope. He didn't live long enough to do much. In fact, his life isn't what's important at all, it's his death." the Medicine Cat explained, "He's so famous because 1. the egyptians liked to be buried with all their worldly possessions and his tomb was one of the most complete tomb ever found since most tombs had been long since raided for goods, and 2. no one knows how he died. There's a big mystery surrounding it, but I think we're about to find out why."

"Why do you say that?" Cinderheart asked.

"Because, this is the year he dies." he responded. He then got up and started heading off in the direction of where the parade was going. "Vamos, you two! Let's go see where your ancestors live." he said over his shoulder as he began running along the roof of the building. Cinderheart and Spottedfang came bounding after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright gold snake like body slithered along the carved tunnels inside the palace walls. Well they weren't dug in the walls like a mouse's. They were burnt away by the creature's acidic spit. "This planet is rich in the sacred yellow rock. So much here, yet so heavily guarded." it hissed, "I need a form that can sneak through in, but which?" The creature peaked through one of the holes in the wall to see a cream cat with a gold necklace basking in the sun. "Ahhh!" it hissed with joy, "Perfect..." The creature began to come up with a plan, when a guard picked up the cat and carried it away. "Blast!" the creature hissed, "I can wait though. Another opportunity is sure to arise." It slithered away through the walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued...


	8. Fool's gold part 2

(With the medicine cat and companions)

The trio walked along to the palace, following the crowd. When they saw it, Cinderheart and Spottedfang gaped. The palace looked amazing, though upon entry, the Medicine Cat noticed a few small holes near the base of some of the walls.

"Woah...the two-legs built all that?!" Spottedfang said in awe.

The Medicine Cat smirked. "Yup. The Egyptians created some of the greatest architectural feats of their time." he said. "And if you think that's great, you should see Athens or Venice. Actually, not Venice. Europeans weren't to kind to cats for the longest time, especially a bit before Venice's height of..." He rambled. As he did so, several guards ran by shouting.

"Medicine Cat? What's going on?" Cinderheart said as several guards pushed past.

"Something bad." He replied, eyes growing a bit dark before running off. His two companion followed after him.

They came to a hallway in the palace where there were servants and guards crowding around something. The three of them weaved through the legs of the onlookers. The sight that met them shocked them. They saw two servants lying face down on the ground, looking like rag dolls, dead.

"What happened to them?" Cinderheart heard a voice say. She turned to look and saw it was coming from a female two-leg! This shocked her.

"This is just like last night when we found the scribes!" another said. Cinderheart and Spottedfang shared a worried look.

"Uh Medicine Cat? Please tell me we haven't gone crazy and think that the two-legs are talking." she said.

The Medicine Cat snapped out of his train of thought. "No you haven't." he said simply.

"Then why are they?!" She snapped.

"Don't you two remember what I told you about the TARDIS translating for you?" the Medicine Cat said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but we didn't expect it to work with two-legs!" Spottedfang said annoyed. His eyes widened before saying, "Does this mean they can understand us?!"

"No!" the Medicine Cat said as if it were a silly idea. "The TARDIS won't translate for us if it means putting us in danger. We can understand them but they can't understand us. I can speak several human languages plus Gallifreyan though, but I'm not going too." he said, "But that's beside the point! There's been a murder. Several actually, if you were listening. All of them under the same circumstances, and I'm going to find out what's going on and stop it." The two-legs disbanded and began carrying the two bodies out. The Medicine Cat followed.

His two companions ran to catch up with him."But these are just two-legs. What's so important about them?" Spottedfang asked and Cinderheart agreed.

The Medicine Cat looked at them with shock and stopped in his tracks. "Just two-legs?! JUST TWO-LEGS?!" he said in disbelief and anger. Spottedfang and Cinderheart took a few steps back and shrunk under his gaze. "They are NOT 'just two-legs'! They are sentient creatures capable of as much kindness as any cat!" he said, "Just because they aren't the same species as you, doesn't mean they are any less important! I'm a different species than you, does that make me any less important? Any less deserving of you showing me the same respect you show your clanmates?"

"No, but we know two-legs are bad!" Cinderheart said hesitantly, "Both of us have grown up on stories about how two-legs destroying the homes of cats and stealing them away from the forest to become kittypets! They aren't important to us because they've never done anything but cause trouble for us!"

"YOU CAN'T JUDGE AN ENTIRE SPECIES ON THE ACTIONS OF THE FEW!" he yelled enraged, "That's like saying all Raxicoricophalapatorians are evil just because a few have tried to attack other planets!"

"Raxica-what now?!" Spottedfang said giving the Medicine Cat a strange look, "Now you're just making stuff up!"

"Look, Medicine Cat!" Cinderheart said a little more annoyed, "I don't know how things are on your planet, but things are different here! Two-legs aren't like Time Lords and we aren't Time Felines!"

"As warriors we aren't even supposed to go NEAR them!" Spottedfang add, "If you can't except that, then why don't you just go and take us to your home where everything is apparently perfe-"

"Shut up." the Medicine Cat said quietly.

"What!?" they said angrily.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled at them, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW OUR KINDS ARE DIFFERENT?! HA! I KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! I. DON'T. CARE! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE DIFFERENT, I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE'S DIFFERENT! I BROUGHT YOU ALONG ANYWAYS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WERE BETTER THAN THIS! THAT YOU WOULD CARE ABOUT OTHERS EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T THE SAME AS YOU TWO! BUT GUESS WHAT? I WAS WRONG! YOU CAN'T EVEN SEEM TO MUSTER UP ENOUGH COMPASSION TO FEEL SORRY FOR THESE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DIED!"

He huffed for a moment, and then cleared his throat. Cinderheart and Spottedfang looked taken back. He could see a bit of fear in their eyes. They had never seen the Medicine Cat like this. Anger left his expression. Guilt flickered in his eyes for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a stoic expression and a cold stare. "I would never ask either you to become friends with humans, not after your history with them. I don't absolutely love them either. But I'm not going to stand by and let anyone else get hurt...not again..." Another flash of sadness and guilt passed over his face, lasting a bit longer, but he shook his head and his stoic expression. He turned away from them and said, "I'm going to stop what's doing this. Then, I'm taking both of you home." He began to walk away.

Cinderheart and Spottedfang had felt bad for what they ad said during his lecture, but when he said those last few words their eyes went wide in shock. "Medicine Cat! Wait!" they said running up to him.

"Look, we're sorry, we just...we didn't think it mattered that much to you." Spottedfang said. He winced as the Medicine Cat sent him a glare.

"Medicince Cat, we really are sorry. We want to help you. We'll do whatever you want, just please, we don't want to leave you." Cinderheart pleaded.

"Just give us another chance, ok? We weren't trying to upset you." Spottedfang said.

The Medicine Cat stopped and sighed. He looked up at them and said, "Alright, I'll give you another chance." Cinderheart and Spottedfang smiled at each other fo a second before turning back to the Medicine Cat. "We're going to have to split up. I'll go get a reading from the bodies before they're embalmed. You two are going to search the palace for anything odd. Ask other cat if they've seen anything if you see any. Got it?"

"Yep!" replied Cinderheart.

"You got it!" Spottedfang said.

"Good, now vamos you two!" the Medicine Cat said. The three cats split up and headed in opposite directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(The Medicine Cat)

He followed the sent of the two bodies and came upon the embalming room. The prosess hadn't been started yet. The two bodies were in the center of the room on a table with cloth covering them. These two servants weren't rich enough to be mummified, but wealthy enough to be embalmed. The Medicine Cat jumped up on the table and pulled back the sheet. He then pulled out the sonic prophecy stick and scanned the bodies. He looked at it as if reading it. "Hmmm...death by poison gas..." he said to himself, "naturally produced too." 'Now what aliens do I know that produce aerosol poison?' he thought to himself. It wasn't a Raxicoricophalapatorian. He'd notice one of those big fellas lumbering around. It wasn't a Griffhox, that species didn't even have proper flight technology yet. What could it be.

"How did a cat get in here?!"

The Medicine Cat looked up to see one of the priest who was to embalm the bodies, and he didn't seem too happy. The Medicine Cat had to think quick. Even though the Egyptians thought highly of cats, they certainly weren't allowed to be here! A smirk crossed his face. "How do you think an intruder gets in? In-tru-da window!" He said to the man in Egyptian.

The man looked at the Medicine Cat with utter shock splayed on his face. The Medicine Cat almost wanted to burst out laughing as the man gaped like a fish and made unintelligent sounds trying to comprehend the situation. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" he finally spoke.

The Medicine Cat puffed out his chests and tried to look high and mighty and serious despite how on the inside he was laughing hysterically. "Bow before me human, for I am the messenger of the great goddess of the cats, Bast!" he said in an overly dramatic voice.

The man immediately fell to the floor an bowed low, "I am deeply sorry I did not recognize you sooner, oh messenger of the gods!" he said in a trembling voice, "For what reason has the great goddess Bast sent you?"

"Your apology is accepted, human." the Medicine Cat said, "What is your name?"

"U-ubaid." he said, "Why Sir? Am I to be punished for something?!" The man sounded very fearful.

The Medicine Cat broke his act as he felt sad for the poor man. "What?! No! No! No! That's not why I'm here!" he said trying to calm the man down, "I just don't want to continue calling you human! It's annoying and repetitive. Also, you can sit up now, I'd rather look at someone's face when talking to them."

"Oh..." Ubaid said in relief as he got up, "Then might I ask why you are here?"

"Well..." the Medicine Cat said trying to explain himself without giving away his lie, "You see...I am here, with two of my...servants...to stop something, a monster...that came from the heavens, but I need your help."

"MY HELP?!" Ubaid nearly shouted,"Why would the gods want my help?!"

"Do you question the judgement of the gods?" the Medicine Cat said in faux disbelief.

"N-no, Sir!" Ubaid said.

"Good." the Medicine Cat said, "Also, you must tell NO ONE of this occurrence, even after these events have transpired. Not of me, not of the monster, not even my servants! Absolutely nothing relating to me being here must ever be mentioned, you can't even tell the other priests under the most sworn secrecy. Is that clear?"

Ubaid gave a confused look. "B-but why?"

"Because telling people about some killer monster being or having been on the loose will cause mass hysteria. People might start to worry that it'll happen again." he explained. Ubaid still seemed uncertain. "Also, the gods command it to be so." he added. Surprisingly, that seemed to satisfy the priest more than the logician explanation, not by much though.

"So what do you need of me?" he asked.

"Not much, just information." the Medicine Cat said, "I need to know when this all started, the number of deaths, where the bodies were found, and if there were any strange lights in the sky before this happened. Also, I may need to know about the architecture of the building too. After that, I'll be able to handle the situation on my own. Alright?"

"Yes Sir!" Ubaid responded.

"We'll, then Ubaid, let's get to work!" the Medicine Cat said with a smile, "Vamos!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Cinderheart)

Cinderheart was not enjoying herself. Partially because she had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for, also because she nearly got trampled when she went by the Pharaoh's stables. She had no idea what to consider strange and what not to. Everything was strange to her! She had never seen a desert or a two-leg place, she had no idea what to expect. She didn't regret the Medicine Cat taking her here, but even though this place was still earth, it seemed more like an alien planet. It wasn't long before she came acrossed Spottedfang again. He was carrying a rat.

"Hey." he said putting the rat down.

"Hi." she said. "Looks like one of us had better luck today, at least with hunting. You going to share that?" she said with jokingly.

"This isn't a snack." he said, "This the strange thing I found."

"What's so strange about a rat?" she asked.

"I didn't kill it." he said, "I found it dead. And it wasn't a cat that killed it, cause the neck's not broken. It also smells funny, but not like crow-food."

"Really?" she asked as she sniffed it. "It smells like kinda like adder venom!" she exclaimed.

"Adder? What's that?" Spottedfang asked confused.

"They were a kind of snake with a deadly bite that lived in the old territory." she explained.

Spottedfang looked shocked. "Old Territory?!" he said surprised, "I thought that was just an old legend the elders used to tell! You lived on the Old Territory?"

"No...I was born after the clans moved..." she said confused and thoughtfully, "How did I know that...?" She looked up to see Spottedfang was no longer sitting next to her. "Spottedfang? Spottedfang!" she said looking around for her friend. She saw him padding over to a tan she-cat with a collar. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and the other cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Spottedfang)

Spottedfang trotted over to the pretty she-cat who was licking her paws. "Hello there." he called.

The she-cat look up at him surprised. Her light blue eyes were very large compared to her narrow face. "Ah, Good Afternoon." she replied politely.

"My name's Spottedfang, what's yours?" He said with a charming smile.

"The Pharaoh calls me Mau." she said.

"Mau! That's a lovely name! But not as lovely as you." he flirted.

"SPOTTEDFANG!" he heard Cinderheart call. He mentally cursed as he turned around to see her walking over to where they were. "Spottedfang, what in the name of Star Clan are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just talking to someone! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Spottedfang protested.

"Yeah right!" Cinderheart said, "Look Spottedfang, this is serious. We need to help the Medicine Cat find out about anything odd going on around here, not flirt." "Sorry if my friend was bothering you." she said to Mau.

"Oh it's alright." she said, "You said you were looking for weird things going on, yes?"

Cinderheart looked a bit surprised. "Yeah, do you know anything?" she asked.

"I think so." Mau said, "About two weeks ago, I was outside and saw a bright streak across the sky. Then recently, these holes have been appearing in the walls and I've been hearing hissing coming from them."

"Thanks!" Cinderheart said, "Come on Spottedfang, Let's go fine the Medicine Cat. Goodbye Mau." Mau nodded a goodbye before the two left. (Spottedfang did so begrudgingly)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

(With the Medicine Cat)

"Um...Sir, I know you are a cat, but...is it really appropriate to be standing at a mouse hole at this moment?" Ubaid said nervously. The Medicine Cat was examining one of the many "mouse holes" in the walls of the palace.

The Medicine Cat stood up and looked at Ubaid. "Do you know how long those holes have been here?" he asked him.

Ubaid looked confused at the question. "Um...I'm not sure. I just assumed they've always been there, I just hadn't noticed them."

"Perception filter." the Medicine Cat said.

"A what?!" the priest responded.

"A perception filter." the Medicine Cat repeated, "The monster has been using a perception filter to make you overlook the holes. These aren't mouse holes. They are too clean cut, too big, and you of all people should know a mouse couldn't get far with trying to dig through these walls." "They're the monster's mode of transport." the Medicine Cat explained, "It's been climbing through the wall and you didn't even know." "They appear to have been burned with acid..." he added to himself. And then something clicked into place in his mind. "Thank you, Ubaid, for your help, but I think I'll be off. I've got to go find my...servants." he said.

"Good luck!" Ubaid called as he ran off.

-time skip-

The Medicine Cat ran around the corner, nearly running into his companions. "There you are! We've been looking for you!" Cinderheart said, "We found out about some weird things going on around here!"

"Great!" he replied, "What did you find?"

Spottedfang stepped forward with the rat. He set it down and said, "I found this rat. It was already dead when I got to it, but it wasn't killed by a cat. Cinderheart said it was killed with venom. I don't know if that's the kind of weird you were looking for but I hope it helps"

The Medicine Cat pulled out his sonic and scanned the mouse. "Actually, this is something I was looking for." he said reading the sonic, "the venom inside the mouse doesn't match any kind of venom from any earth snake."

"Also Medicine Cat," Cinderheart said, "There was this cat we met called Mau. She lived in the palace. She said she heard hissing come from the walls." she said.

"That also supports my theory on who's been on a killing spree." he said, "It seems the puzzle pieces are fitting together nicely, now it seems all we have left to do is find our monster and-" The Medicine Cat was cut off by a loud scream. "Aaand there it is. Come on you two! Vamos!" he said. The trio ran off in the direction of the noise.

-Time skip-

The trio came to a stop around the corner to see the young pharaoh, on the ground, writhing in pain, and to see a glint of golden scales slink off into the shadows. Mau was crouching next to the young man, a look of fear and worry plastered on her face. The Medicine Cat ran up to the the pharaoh and saw the bite mark of a venomous serpent on his leg. The fang marks were few inches wider than any normal venomous serpent from earth.

"L-leave him alone!" Mau said shakily, trying to look intimidating.

"I'm just examining him." the Medicine Cat said, "I promise I won't hurt him." He looked over the bite a little more. He realized this must be how the young pharaoh dies, and although it pained him to do so, it meant that he couldn't save the poor boy. "I'm sorry." he said to her, "There's nothing that can be done. His physicians won't be able to find the antidote before it's too late. He'll be gone before midnight." He felt bad for the poor she-cat. She looked like she was barely a year old. Everyone knows what happened to the pets of the Pharaoh if he died.

"There's nothing we can do?!" she said shakily, horror plastered on her face.

"There is one thing." he said, "We can find the creature who caused this, and stop them. are you with us?" Mau had a contemplative look on her face before she nodded. The Medicine Cat smiled. "Good!" he said, "Come on then everyone! We should get out of here and find the culprit before anyone finds us here. Into the lion's den! or should I say snake pit?" He walked over to the hole that the serpent creature disappeared through.

"How are we going to fit through that?" Spottedfang asked looking at the small hole.

"Easy." said the Medicine Cat, "We'll do it the same way our little unwanted house guest did." He pointed the sonic at the hole and it buzzed. the hole became blurred for a second before getting much wider. The three other cats' eyes widened. "Perception filter." he explained, "Fools the senses. Sometimes it can even alter your memories. So who wants to go in first? Hmm? No volunteers? Well then, I guess I'll go!" he headed down the tunnel and the three cats followed after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued…..

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this, and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger there. I hope this long chapter makes up for that! I'm writing the next chapter right now, and should have it up by about tuesday. I'm also working on the next story arch for this, It's going to be great! at least in my opinion it will be...anyways, as always, please review! Fun fact: Egyptians for the most part didn't give their cats names. They were all just called Mau, which means "cat".**


End file.
